guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Elkamysts
:Last updated by Dizeazed on June 22nd, 2011 About the Guild *'Creation' - January 6, 2007 by Lucien *'Language' - English *'Goal' - To just have fun and enjoy the world of Dofus with some unusual but friendly company. *'Description' - We are a guild that provides a hilarious, crazy, and fun environment for our members. We joke around a lot, so if you have a problem with foul language or obscene behavior then this isn't the place for you. *'No Tolerance' - The only thing not tolerated is disrespect to other guild members. All we ask is for you to respect and be polite to one another. If there is a problem, PM Gyhldeptis and she'll assess the situation accordingly. Please note that you may be dismissed from guild without warning for breaking this rule. *'Experience Tax' - We work under the basis you get what you put in. Every member has the right to decide their own experience tax (Rank > on trial). How to Join * Must be level 150 or higher * Must use a P2P account. * Send a Whisper to Gyhldeptis, Ownzored, Cajun-kun, Pets-Summoner, Twist-Metal or Smoking-Dopie asking to join, and they will consider recruiting you. Goals *'Guild Goals:' Some guild goals have been established and not in any particular order of importance they are: *'Fighting as a Guild:' We feel that one of the best benefits of a guild is being able to hit a dungeon with all your members. That way if someone gets a good drop, you know its beneficial to the family, and its not the "awwww I wish I was that guy" sort of thing. What we are trying to enforce here is strong and reliable network. *'Strong Professions:' Why have high level professions in a guild? First, if we have our own network for gathering resources and generating equipment then we can all benefit by saving money. It would be accepted as a rule to construct any requested item for free, if the materials were provided, and supply resources at a fairly reasonable price if requested. However, we understand that everyone is trying to earn money and further better their characters. If you honestly need the money then make the buck at the sellrooms. *'Strong Network:' We don't expect this to come into place reasonably quick, but we believe it's the foundation of a really successful guild. When we are at the level where we aren't all greedy mongrels and have sufficiently supplied ourselves to reasonably high standards, we can look at the drops of equipment as just more money to the bank. It's encouraged that if you attain a drop that is desired by another member, try to accommodate their needs. If you happen to be the person in need of this item you will understand its worth, and so it's encouraged that you supplement the exchange with some sort of appreciation. *Note* if you don't show appreciation for a good deed, you are making a terrible impression. Ranks Leader: The highest rank in the guild. There may be only one leader. The leader determines the rights and ranks of all the other guild members. Second In Command: The highest rank obtainable by a guild member. This officer usually has all the same rights as that of the leader, but does not make the final decisions on important matters. This officer manages the guild while the Leader is out of town and handles the majority of member promotions. Choose your own rank ((50m+ guild exp)): Once you gain 50m experience to the guild you may choose any rank available excluding leader and second in command. You retain the same rights as a treasurer. Treasurer ((2m+ guild exp)): A high-ranking post. Members who have proven themselves to be worthy and trustful to the Second In Command and Leader achieve this rank. This officer may have the right to manage the distribution of experience, invite new members, set or remove a collector, retrieve all items from a collector. Protector ((600k+ guild exp)): A high ranking post. Members who are a significant level in the guild and have proven themselves to be active achieve this rank. This officer may have the right to set or remove a collector, and retrieve all items from collectors, and manage their own experience. *Note* To respect other officers of the same rank, a protector may only retrieve from their own collectors and only the owner of the account may place and collect. Reservist ((300k+ guild exp)): A moderate rank. Members of this rank have few guild rights, but are expected to protect a collector when attacked. This officer may have the right to manage their own experience. Guard ((150k+ guild exp)): A low rank. Members of this rank may manage their own experiance tax. Apprentice ((50k+ guild exp)): A low rank. Members of this rank are usually fairly new members of the guild, but active. You recieved the manage your own experience right at this rank . Initiate: The equivalent of on trial rank for past members who are returning to the guild, or dear friends who have joined the guild. This rank is only given to those who are already well-trusted and well-known to the guild but have not yet earned enough experience to gain higher rank. On Trial: The lowest rank. Members of this rank are usually new to the guild. They have no rights and must prove themselves worthy of remaining in the guild. This rank may not be set above 5% experience to the guild. Nuisance: This is not considered to be a rank, but rather a title that is earned when a member has done something to upset or deface a high-ranking officer or the entire guild. It is looked down upon to have this title, and the member will usually have to earn back their trust or respect from the one(s) who placed it upon them before it is removed. Repeated earnings of this title may lead to a member being banished from the guild. Craftsman: This rank can be given to any guildmember who is dedicated to leveling professions. To develop and maintain a strong network within the guild it is important that members can turn to the guild at any times when they are in need of crafting an item. This officer may have the right to place and collect a perceptor, if this helps the craftsman to reach his goal. Collector killer: Obviously the guilds honoured collector killers. This rank can be attained by any member with an interest of making the guild known among all the others of Rosal, or quite simply an interest for stabbing collectors. Be careful guys there are a few guilds we are allied with :) (Sorry Ulti I removed the professions table, we have too many profs and I'm too lazy to update it so it was just taking up room ~Gyhl) Memories of The Elkamysts: Quotes *'Heal-You-To-Death' : I WAS SITTIN THERE CLICKIN THE SQUARE but the square was like "FUCK YOU" *'RandomStriker' : run into his face, sword sword sword dead *'Lucien' : So apparently we’ve been running a daycare center… *'Deathcloud' : OMGOMGOGMGO guys hurry hurry hurry run run get here now! *'FlameFlicker' : Diz must have profession daycare level 90 by now *'Lucien' : You are the only gangsta I would trust in a drive by *'HoneyTrap' : You have to fuk virgins so they get exp *'Deathcloud' : *watches Sev bend over and take it in the (Beep - Warning there are 12 yr olds present)* *'Seventh-Time' : Critical fails make me wanna punch an old lady in the fayce! *'Zephan' : It's not le funny anymore *'Seventh-Time' : yoyoyo i'm an osa, u bettah fear mah cracklah, cuz its like "i'mma stomp on you FAYCE" and I have a wrmy ... yeahh... uhhh huh, yoyyooo... stay crazeh! *'DrNinjamonkey' : Basically in this fight we have no Ninja, I'm just another Sev, fuckin useless *'Dizeazed' : See ya latah sexy biatches! I'm out, like the lights when ugly people fuk. *'Toy' : Fuk!... Eggrolls again! *'Salvequick' : i would but i have a plissken up my ass D: *'Seventh-Time' : Fuck u cup, u have one reason to be in my room, to carry water, but u faaail, ohhh how u fail to give me my needs *'Cajun-kun' : like a chicken wing *'Pepper-Returns ': fun fun, bought a few things and gave be boney lol *'Wapakman ': we're going to have to change name to The Tailorysts Images & Art Some Crew for the booty shot, Trap! :-P (Screen Shot by: Dizeazed) Allies * Neighborhood Watch * Heaven Knights * Stairway to Heaven * Ooh Rah * Noypi * Italia * Hi Society * The Wolfpack (formerly Super Friends) * Guerrieri di Manawydan * Idiocracy